Echo
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: When he thought he found happiness... . another thing just popped up and made him eager to find it... Unknown to him he nearly ended up losing his adoptive father... his Master... his friends... home... and the one special person who gave light in his times of darkness... The one he loved in when she was near her hour of need.


_**_**_**_**Ω**_**_**۩۞۩_**_**Ω**_**_**  
><strong>_**__**Echo _**_**  
><strong>_**_**__**_**Ω**_**_**۩۞۩_**_**Ω**_**_**

**_By CookieM2012_**

His shadow was the only company he had for comfort now.

Familiar faces flickered in front of him, making him blink rapidly and stumble rather than fall.

When he thought he could find happiness... and finding something... no- _Someone _worth living for... another thing just popped up and made him eager to find it... but he didn't know that it would've caused him to abandon his adoptive father... his Master... his friends... home... and the one special person who gave light in his times of darkness... the reason he pushed himself to train harder...

The one he loved.

All this happened because he wanted to find more of his kind when he received a letter from his... his... Biological father... stating in order to find him... he must travel alone. That was the only strict rule that he had to follow and to apply to.

And he did so.

This lone traveler was known a Po. The Dragon Warrior, and sworn protector to his home village; The Valley of Peace. He had traveled for many days and many nights... searching and searching for the father he lost as a baby because of his last enemy Shen, whom he defeated (at such a young age as his master declares) whom also thought that his whole _species _was dead... let alone all but the one.

He did find him... and the remaining numbers of the Panda's. He was over-joyed, ready to turn to the others and exclaim can they see what he sees... but only the wind brushed leaves and bits of bamboo past his ankles. He felt like the wind took his friends away from him all together. He remembered seeing himself reach out towards the open air, expecting someone else to reach back...

But no one did...

That was almost nine months ago...

_Nine_ months since he saw his friends, master, adopted father...

And her...

That 'her' was no other than the strong, beautiful master Tigress, master of hard style. The one and only person he deeply and truly loved, and had to leave for the nine months he was gone for...

And she needed him the most in those nine months...

The weary traveler just gave up walking and sat underneath a tree.

_Inner Peace..._ he told himself. _Inner Peace._..

He sat in a lotus position, paws on his knees as he was deep in thought, reflecting on everything that happened nine months ago. And what happened when he left Tigress and the others.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback.<em>**

_Po was sitting at the kitchen table alone, wondering whether he should go and meet his biological father, or stay with the father who he had always considered. He had the map he was sent in hand, but he made sure Shifu or the others didn't sees it. The panda sighed in confusion on what to do. he didn't want to leave Tigress, his wife, in the way she was in at that moment...  
><em>

_"Po?"_

_His Jade Green eyes rose up and met a pair of blue eyes looking straight back. It was Master Shifu, standing in the doorway, looking calm and his usual formal manner as Po hid the map on his knee's under the table._

_"Have you decided what you are going to do?" Shifu asked his apprentice casually. Po looked at him for a second, before looking down at the table, his eyes hidden. This simple gesture signaled the red panda that he didn't have a decision yet._

_"Well you know that whatever decision you choose, we are supporting you, and will be here when you return-"  
><em>

_"I know that master," Po interrupted. "It's just... Tigress... I don't want to leave her the way she is now. She needs me."_

_Shifu gave Po a sympathetic look. He knew that Po didn't want to leave his wife at all, but this situation was also making him feel guilty that he has an opportunity to find out more about his past and his biological family... which was something Tigress always wanted to do.__  
><em>

_"Well Po, you'll have to talk to her about that, i'm not stopping you from going." _

_Po nodded and went to find her. She was resting in their headquarters, reading a scroll about feeding the young mind of a master and having great patience. She placed it on her lap when he came into the room. She smiled gently. _

_"Hello," she greeted as he took at seat by her. Then she saw the upset expression on his face, and her warm smile __disappeared._

_"What is it?" _

_The panda did discuss it with her, including what Shifu had said moments earlier. She answered that if it will make him happy to know his past, then he must go for it while he had the chance._

_"But the thing is... I may not be back in time..." The panda argued as he held her paw tightly in his. __He remembered seeing those sunset eyes look worried, and a bit upset about it too, but they were trying to hide it with an encouraging smile. _

_"I know..." She said uneasily, "but we'll be waiting for you. Like Shifu said, we'll be here when you return. Promise."_

_Po held Tigress in a warm embrace. Tears were ready to escape his eyes._

_"I'll come back soon. Before the time comes."_

* * *

><p>Po re-opened his eyes. That was the last thing he said to her before he left... and now he felt like he shouldn't of left until after the time passed. He got lost in his way in his eagerness, curiosity, and hope, not knowing the right time to leave... and ended up staying for nearly nine months. It has been so long since he finally escaped the panda's hidden location... and he had no one to lead him back... for they all feared that they will be spotted by evil, though Po assured that he defeated the scoundrel who forced them into hiding, and begged his biological father to come along.<p>

**_"I want you to meet my master... my friends... the one who has raised me after all these year and..." He pleaded._**

His biological father's voice echoed in his head.

**_"I'm sorry son... you have no idea how much I want to do so... but facing the outside world beyond our hiding spot is dangerous. They know you because of your place in society... and I have questions about this 'miracle' you hinted of... a grandchild... how is it possible a female panda escaped? No one dares leave... yet she found you?"_**

Po remembered him chuckling while looking at his Father's curious expression, and slowly explained that he didn't fall in love and conceive a child with a panda... but a tiger. The expression on his father's face turned changed completely.

**_"A tiger... but- how is it possible?! A panda? And a tiger?! No- it- it can't be! The two different species are not meant to be able! The two of you together isn't meant to be! It's impossible! You must be here... where you belong."_**

These words were mocking Tigress', who was absent from their surroundings, and enraged the panda deeply. He never dared to let someone who barely knew him, or his life judge with his mistress, even _if _it was his biological father. He still wouldn't make up the love and care Mr Ping gave him since he (Mr Ping) found him in that radish basket. He had _very _stern words with his father, declaring that if he truly wanted to bond with him as his father, he would accept that he had fallen in love with a feline and meet his grandchild when he or she was born. His exact words were;

**_"My place is in the Valley of Peace. Not here. Yes maybe I would've love being here, and probably find someone here, but I would never find the one I truly belong to here. I don't care what you think of this! If you wish to be present in your grandchild's life then fine! You can, but you have to accept I fell in love with Tigress, a feline if I must note down __and no one else! I'll send you a note as soon as the child is born, or we will come ourselves, and you will accept the two with open arms. Tigress is my _life_... why can't you just accept my heart's only out for her? I'd_ die _for her... weren't you like that for mom?_"**

That silenced the elder panda completely, and Po escaped, fuming but didn't say a word. He told his father that if he wanted to be there in the child's life, he would give him word by sundown. When he didn't, Po just left, and continued his way until the his shadow, as mentioned earlier, was the company he had... and stuck with...

He re-opened his eyes and looked up to see an edge of a cliff. Changing his position slowly, he crawled towards it with extreme exhaustion, thirst, and hunger. The last complaint was of course the last thing on his mind as he stared on as the night continued. Where to go... he questioned himself. Where to _go_...He could see the casting shadows of the shrubs and plants below him, followed by the eerie pit of darkness, with a hint of light from the shining sphere above him. He looked up to the moon and stars, which reminded him of Tigress, and how she might of...No. She said she'd wait. She promised...A tear rolled down his cheek as he stared up at the moon, before he started screaming his name over and over, and how he was such a fool choosing this mission over he loved ones... Only his echo answered his cries. He fell to his knees, cursing himself as the tears began to follow one another while watching the night go on, slowly leaving him behind.

"Tigress..." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace. Tigress was staring up at the same moon. She held a gold chain close to her heart, which had her husband's wedding ring safely secured onto it.<p>

The moon made her think of Po far too much, and the words of true love he whispered to her on their wedding night.

* * *

><p><em>"Thy heavenly sun and her glorious rays have shone upon me<em>_!" Po declares, causing Tigress to laugh. He smiled at her, loving to hear her laugh. He gazed at her beauty, hypnotized. She wore a beautiful, white dress with a gold trim that showed every curve on her beautiful frame at the ceremony that morning, with a lily crown settled on her head. O how the sun shone brightly on the two alone when she joined him at the top of the altar. At first she always stated that no one wouldn't have been able to see her dead in a dress, but she knew she had to wearing one on this particular occasion. But now she was wearing a white wedding robe instead, that hung off her in a graceful way as it trailed behind her. _

_"I married the glorious sun of the far east, arise O bright sun," he lifted her up by the waist, which took her by surprise as she dangled a few inches off the ground, blushing a little. She wasn't used to being called or referred to such things like the sun this much. "And kill the envious moon!"_

_She soon pushed it aside, and just smiled as he place her back down, his paws her close. He may have been the clumsy goofball she fell for, but he certainly had a way with words when he wanted to, and she liked it. The two embraced as the moon watched them, and the stars twinkled brightly. _

_"Tonight is beautiful..." said Tigress as she looked back at the moon._

_"Not as beautiful as you Tigress..." Po whispered. She smiled back as she kissed him._

_"I love you Po." She whispered._

_"And I love you too." He whispered back. "And nothing with get into the way of that."_

_He held her closer._

_"Nothing."_

* * *

><p>She continued to stare up into the night sky as the voice she craved to hear again in reality as it echoed the word; <em>Nothing, <em>in her mind. It was one of her treasured moments with her true love... and she remembered her last conversation with him far too well... and she wished she hadn't in the detail she memorized it in.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>"<em>__But the thing is... I may not be back in time..." The panda argued, holding her paw tightly in his. ___________He was looking directly at Tigress' expanding stomach as she placed her free paw upon it. She worried about it too. it has been a year since the two were married, and now she was expecting his child... their first child... the miracle they thought they could never have._______

__________She hated the thought of Po missing the birth of his child... which she found out she was having merely a few weeks before hand. She needed him there in case the time came sooner then expected... but it was killing her inside to see him so frustrated. She looked up slowly, and cupped his cheek, causing his eyes to look directly into hers. She tried to hide all the worry, and gave him an encouraging smile.__________

___________"I know..." She said uneasily, "but we'll be waiting for you. Like Shifu said, we'll be here when you return... if you miss the birth... it'll be alright. Viper and the others are here if the time comes. Promise."___________

_Po embraced her. She shut her eyes as she felt Po shaking slightly. _

_Just be safe is all I ask... she thought. They stayed like this for a matter of minutes._

__"I'll come in time. I will try my hardest. Before the time comes, I will be here. That's a promise!" He said to her, before they let each other go. And he disappeared...__

* * *

><p>Tigress shut her eyes as she placed a paw on her stomach, feeling the baby move around a little.<p>

"It's nearly time..." She whispered. She re-opened her eyes, and looked back up to the sky. "Where _is_ he?"

From behind, Shifu was listening with a heavy heart, with Crane, Mr Ping, and Mantis by his side.

"Do you think Po will be back in time for the birth?" Asked Mantis.

Shifu's jaw tightened. He didn't know how to answer Mantis' question. He just continued to look at Tigress as Viper slithered past them and was beside Tigress. The elder panda's ears picked up that the serpent was trying to assure her feline friend that he was going to come back. He inhaled deeply.

"I don't know Mantis," he finally said. He looked at them all with sadness. "It's a slim chance he'll even be_alive _by now." He whispered to them, in hope Tigress wouldn't hear.

"Maybe he'll just be staying with all the other pandas!" Stammered Mr Ping quickly. He never wanted to face reality and think he son was dead. No... he is alive.

_ He has to be..._

"I hope so too Mr Ping," the elder panda admitted. "Something must of happened to make him be absent this long... and you must always be ready whatever it may be... or may not be good..."

Mr Ping glanced over at Tigress, and nearly had a nervous breakdown. He despised the very thought of his son not being there for his grandchild. Tigress was an amazing warrior and would be a wonderful mother, but as the father... he needed to be there. No child deserved to live their life without either of his or her parents there...He suddenly had terrible images he never wished to ever think of going through his mind...

**_He saw... Tigress... cradling a small blanket in her arms... walking alone in the dead of night... in front of a tall circular building... with the sign high over head...__Ban Gou. __He then saw her place it on the door step, knocking on the door as it began to rain, before running away into the night... as the sound of an infants' crying was heard over it..._**

The sound of distressed cries echoed in his head... causing him to stagger, and fall. Crane aided to him immediately, and this worried Tigress when she turned to find her father-in-law on the ground. She knew he was trying his hardest to stay strong around her, especially now when time was slowly making it's way to the end. But no one could cope with Po being gone this long, _including _her. She found herself draining away from mental training a few weeks into his time away from them, before she just remained in their sleeping chamber, staring at the ceiling or out the window, feeling the sun gentle rays like on her wedding day...

Her wedding day... the memory that will now and forever remain in her mind. She could recall looking at their wedding pictures... the most treasured picture she had of the two of them together was Po holding her in his arms, with his usual smile on his face, and her smile. Her most beautiful feature that revealed such radiance and serenity... She could remember many eyes that laid upon them, showing nothing but awe and amazement as they gazed at them. This was long before Tigress first found out she was expecting the miracle she had carried over the past 8-9 months.

Mr. Ping was taken into one of the spare dormitories, and was now sitting up as Tigress came in, looking concerned. Shifu, and the rest of the five were there too, watching her enter in her slow paste, before Monkey hopped up and helped her sit by her in-law. The elder duck hung his head after looking at her facial expression.

"I..." He stammered. The feline raised a paw, silencing him, and making all present in the room look at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He slowly nodded, before hiding his head in his wings.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, before breaking down completely and sobbed his eyes out, and he couldn't stop. "I can't continue like this anymore... I need Po here... with us... with _you..._"

Tigress turned her head away, shutting her eyes as Mr Ping hid his eyes in his wings. She knew he was right... they needed Po home _soon... _Or else all was going to fall apart.

* * *

><p>"I gotta get back..." He whispered to himself as he looked up to the moon, as if it was going to help him. He saw a giant star beside it, twinkling brightly every 2 seconds, as if it was urging him to follow it. And with that, he got up, and turned to run to the right, but then change to the left, until he made to the solid ground beneath the cliff. He looked up at the sharp edges of the cliff, before following his eyes along the starry night.<p>

"I'm coming home Tigress!" He yelled into the open air. "I'm coming home!"

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Po:<em>**

_**Hello, hello...  
><strong>__**Anybody out there?  
><strong>__**Cause I don't hear a sound...  
><strong>__**Alone, alone...  
><strong>__**I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now...**_

_**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**_  
><em><strong>Like a fool at the top of my lungs<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it's never enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause my echo, echo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is the only voice coming back<strong>_  
><em><strong>My shadow, shadow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is the only friend that I have...<strong>_

**_*_**_Tigress' ears flickered at the sound of a distant voice.  
>She slowly stood up, and left the room, leaving the other masters to watch her with sad faces,<br>before Shifu told Viper to follow her.*****_

_**Tigress:  
><strong>__**Listen, listen  
><strong>__**I would take a whisper if  
><strong>__**That's all you have to give.  
><strong>__**But it isn't, isn't  
><strong>__**You could come and save me  
><strong>__**Try to chase it crazy right out of my head...**_

**_*_**_"I'm coming home!" The voice continued. Her eyes widened, as she continued her way,  
>out of the court yard, before being stopped. Not just by Viper.<br>A sharp pain attacked her abdomen.  
>It stopped for a minute,<br>before it got worse, and caused her to fall on her knees,  
>This panicked Viper.<br>She knew it the time had come  
>"You're going into labor Tigress! HELP Crane!" Screamed Viper in panic, loud enough for all of China to hear.<strong>*<strong>_

_**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
><strong>__**Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
><strong>__**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
><strong>__**But it's ever enough  
><strong>__**Cause my echo, echo..  
><strong>__**Is the only voice coming back  
><strong>__**My shadow, shadow  
><strong>__**Is the only friend that I have...**_

_*****Po's shadow chased him as he raced through the bamboo forest.  
>He felt it weighing him down, trying to stop him from getting to his wife,<br>so he tried to out run it, which was impossible of course...  
>but nothing seemed un-do-able for him now.<strong>*<strong>_

_**I don't wanna be an island**_  
><em><strong>I just wanna feel alive and<strong>_  
><em><strong>get to see your face again<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna be an island<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again<strong>_  
><em><strong>once again..<strong>_

_*****He heard a scream from the distance. "You're going into labor Tigress!"  
>His heart sank. He knew that he was close to home, and just in time for his child's delivery,<br>and this caused him to run faster than he had ever ran before,  
>until he felt like he was no longer on solid ground.<strong>*<strong>_

_**Just my...  
>Echo...<br>***He finally made it.  
>The valley of Peace...<br>He only had to run just a little further..._*****

_**O** **my...**  
><strong>Shadow..<strong>.  
><em>_*****Eyes watched in shock as he ran through the streets, and up the 1000 steps.  
>"Guys!" He screamed. "I'm coming!"<br>From inside the court yard, Monkey and Mantis heard this.  
>for they couldn't stand to hear Tigress going through labor,<br>and ran outside in hope it blocked out her screaming.  
>They ran to the door, to be met by a stumbling Panda, tired, and ready to pass out.<strong>*<strong>_

**_You're__ my only friend and_  
><strong>_**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**__**  
><strong>_

_*****"PO?!" They both exclaimed as they helped him up.  
>But Po didn't answer. Once he was on his feet again,<br>he demanded for the two to take him to Tigress. They all ran for the medical wing immediately,  
>hearing Tigress as soon as they made their way.<strong>*<strong>_

_**Like a fool at the top of my lungs**_  
><em><strong>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it's never enough.<strong>_

_*****"Tigress, the baby is coming now." Said Shifu, "I need you to co operate with the mid wife and do as your instructed."  
>Tigress was inhaling deeply while her eyes were closed, trying to stop rocking about in pain, but it was unbearable.<br>And she didn't want to baby to be born...  
>Not yet...<br>__Not til Po got back...*****_

**Cause my echo, echo..._.  
><em>****_*_**_Po suddenly came through the door.  
>Shifu, Viper, and Crane stared at him with shock.<br>Mantis and Monkey watched the scene at the frame of the door.  
>"Po?" He asked is shock, causing Tigress to open her eyes and look up his way.<br>She couldn't believe it.*****_

_**Oh my shadow, shadow...  
>*<strong>Breathing heavily, Po crawled towards her.  
>Once he was beside her, he held onto her paw, never wanting to let go.<br>"Tigress..." He whispered, placing her paw close to his face. "I'm here..."  
>All she could do was stare at him, but then the contractions over came her once more.<br>They worked together on the delivery.  
>Until...<strong>*<strong>_

_**Hello, hello...**_  
><em><strong>Anybody out there?<br>**__*****They heard a cry.*****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two hours<strong>** later...**_

Shifu, Mr Ping, and the five were wanting outside the room, not believing that Po made it back in time for the birth. _Literally..._ The baby was successfully delivered an hour ago, and the three of them were now in the medical wing together, allowing the small family to be alone. No one in the village knew about the delivery yet, and weren't going to be informed until mid morning, or late afternoon.

"This is _crazy..._" Monkey said slowly. He held his head in his hands, receiving a pat on the shoulder by . "He made it back in time..."

"I _knew_ he would." whispered Mr. Ping. He repeated the sentence again and again, staring at the door, where his son, daughter-in-law, and grandchild were behind.

"We all hope he did, and our prayers have been answered," said Viper, who was sprawled on the floor with relief. She was panicking about Tigress when she went into labor, but now that Po was in there with her, she was over joyed... and very relaxed.

There was a knock, coming from down the end of the hall. Zeng got up quickly, and excused himself to get it, and disappeared down the hall.

"Can I help you sir?" He questioned as he opened the door, with a lantern in hand. He was meet by nothing but a shadowed figure towering over him. This scared the goose slightly, and made him take a step or so backwards.

"I'm here to find the Dragon Warrior." Answered the figure.

"I'm sorry sir," Informed Zeng, rising the light up a little, only to see more of the cloak, "but the Dragon Warrior can't see anyone at this time..."

"Is there an important reason?"

"Yes... but I will tell him you requested for him. And you are?"

"I'm family."

Zeng raised an eyebrow, not taking this stranger seriously.

"How?" He asked.

The figure knelt slowly, to show a clock hood over his face. He left it at that for a minute, before removing it. Zeng squeaked, before shakily stepping aside, and motioning the figure to come in.

"Master Shifu! Mr. Ping!"

The two came running down quickly and swiftly. They were about to question Zeng, when they saw who it was. Once their was an explaination from the stranger, Mr. Ping gulped slightly, before shakily admitting that the Dragon Warrior was with his mistress who had just delivered his cub.

"You are welcoming to come in," added Shifu. He gestured up and down before adding in a low voice: "considering..."

* * *

><p>Tigress was now in Po's arms, never wanting to leave his warm, secure embrace ever again. Her eyes were closed as she breathed out tiredly. In front of them, a cradle was placed. Po couldn't stop staring at it.<p>

His child was in there now, sleeping soundly. The cry came to their joy two hours ago, and now it was silent again.

"You made it..." She managed out shakily. Po held her closer, her face buried in his chest fur.

"Didn't I say I would?" He whispered. He rested his chin on her forehead, now breathing easily. He wasn't able to during the process, but now it was better once it was all over and done with.

"A boy..." He whispered. He felt the tears coming as he let go of his wife and reach out to the cot. "We have a baby _boy..._"

Tigress watched him sleepily as he take out their son from the cot, being greeted by a small bundle of white fur. His eyes didn't open up yet, but they were surrounded by panda patches. He had his mother's markings on his head, He had the body curves as a tiger, along with the tail, claws, fangs, and tiger stripes on his stomach. His ears were large like his mothers, but they were curvy like a pandas. Tigress closed her eyes and smiled.

"He's beautiful..." She said in a tired, drowsy voice. Po turned back to her, to find her lying on her side, the blankets stopping mid-way up her stomach, eyes closed. He brought the baby up close to her, which made her open her eyes again, and smile even bigger and brighter then ever before. She reached out, and stroked her son's small, delicate paw, making the baby stir a bit.

"Hey there little buddy..." Po whispered. "Wanna say hello to mommy?"

Tigress slowly sat up, and took her son out of Po's arms, and held him close, feeling his little heart thump as he slept. She closed her eyes again, letting a tear escape. Po spotted this immediately.

"Tigress?" He said worriedly.

She just looked up at him. "I'm relieved he made it okay."

Po let a small tear leave his eye too, before wiping his wife's away. She purred at his touch, before looking down at her son as she rocked him back and forth.

"Hello..." She said tearfully. The baby yawned, and opened his eyes for the first time. He didn't have green or brown eyes alone. He had beautiful mixture of both. They were huge, beautiful, and full of question. Po looked straight into them, and held his family in his arms. He was never going to leave them again, nothing, not even curiosity would over come him. Now he had to concentrate on his family.

"Where were you all this time?" Tigress suddenly asked. Po closed his eyes as held her. He breathed out heavily, and soon began to explain that he found his biological father, and had been there through the nine months, though he commented it was pointless to go anyway. When she questioned why he called it pointless, he slowly told her that when he told his biological dad that she was carrying his child, and told she was a feline, he disproved of it. Tigress just looked at him, and said nothing when he had finished. Po slipped off the side of the bed, and sank to his knees, holding his wife's paw, just like the way he did during their childs delivery.

"I was furious... no one could tell me what to do with my life," He cussed to himself. "I wasn't gonna let him diss you like that...so... I left." Tigress looked down at her son as he continued.

"I said he'd would have to accept it in order to see our son... to meet you... I guess he didn't want to..." Po felt the tears coming again, before hearing the door slide open, and Viper's head peeping in, eyes pleading to come in.

"Come in Vi." Po said, fighting back the tears.

"Well... actually... someone is here to see you..."

Po questioned himself as he stood up, let go of Tigress' paw at long last. She watched him like a hawk as he left, but soon became distracted as Viper and the other warriors of the five crept in, hoping to see the baby.

* * *

><p>Po stood in the hallway, staring at what was in front of him. At first he thought it was a mirror placed in front of him...<p>

But no... It was his biological father, eyes gentle and pleading as Shifu and Mr. Ping watched them.

"Hello Po." He greeted in a low voice. Po gulped, before asking Mr. Ping and Shifu to leave them alone. The two nodded, and went to see Tigress and the new arrival. Po waited til they left, and then glared at his biological father.

"What do you want?" He asked in a unfriendly, and slightly ticked off tone.

"Po... I just want to apologize," the older panda replied. "I was a fool for acting like that to you. I was so concentrated on our species- it came to a shock when you said it. I realized it isn't what I want you to have in order to make me happy. It's your life and I should of supported you. I want to be in this child's life no matter what... I want to apologize to your mistress for what I had said in her absence. It wasn't a good thing to do. Surely your... mother, would of scolded me about it... I promise to be happy, whatever you decide... please forgive me..."

Po looked at his dad, knowing that he truly meant what he had said. He _was _sorry for acting the way he did. For _everything _he did... and he had to forgive him for it...

Po smiled and hugged him. "I forgive you," he said. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Him?" They broke the hug. His dad looked at Po with question. "What do you mean by 'him'?" He repeated. Po just grinned, and it didn't take the old man long to realize.

"It's a boy!" They exclaimed. Laughing together, they went inside.

A family that was ripped apart, was starting to re-sew itself back together, with the thread of genuine love and sterngth.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go everyone!<strong>

**WOO!**

**Over 5943 words! O my god! The longest oneshot I have ever done! ****Hope you guys liked it! I spent WEEKS on this could you believe! At first it was just a small idea, and I was starting to lose interest in it, but then more ideas came once I listened to the song featured in it and thought "That's it!"**

**O by the way, the song is 'Echo' by Jason Walker. I absolutely loved this song as soon as I heard it! I hope if you guys listen to it, you'll love it too! ****The link is;**

** watch?v=QIeQbXukmBw**

**So about the plot; At first it was just plain Po and Tigress fluff, and Po was gone on a quest, and never came back, and through the time, Ti was with child, but then I got the idea of the idea featured in this, when I saw the end of the movie and I knew there, it was the overall plot idea! Don't ask why I place Po staying with the pandas for almost nine months, it was how the story was meant to go or this wasn't gonna be up in the forum! I wasn't really thinking that an epilogue would be a good idea, so i didn't put it in. I didn't add a part where Po and Tigress make choose a name for the child, because I was running out of names!**

**To me, it wasn't as _emotional _as I thought it would become, but I hope you find as touching as it was meant to be!**

**Please R&R!**

**Just letting you all know if y'all didn't see, I have a new KFP story now that E.I.M is done! It's called 'Reunion'. Please be sure to read it! And I am planning to write a KFP 3 story! It's in progress now and I hope to have it finished soon! And I am trying to write it around the hints we got on KFP 3 Wiki!**

**See ya!**


End file.
